Penulis Kematian
by Fvvn
Summary: Apa kau mempercayai sebuah arwah? Konon katanya, ada sebuah buku yang dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu. Catatan, Permintaan, Balas dendam, penyesalan, semuanya dapat kau torehkan ke dalam buku itu. dan... menulislah sepuas hatimu. OOC, Gore maybe? RnR?


**Desclaimer, **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning, **pertama-tama saya minta maaf kepada Ino FC *halah*, OOC so pasti, 'agak Gore menurut saya, sadis atau tidak semuanya relatif dan tergantung kepada anda *grin*

**Genre, **Mystery/Tragedy**  
**

**Rate, **M

**Story, **Purely my Idiot mind

.

.

_Apa kau mempercayai sebuah arwah?_

_Konon katanya, ada sebuah buku yang dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu._

_Buku tersebut dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu karena ada sesuatu di dalamnya_

_Sesuatu yang tadi kita sebut dengan arwah._

_Catatan._

_Permintaan._

_Balas dendam._

_Penyesalan._

_Semuanya dapat kau torehkan ke dalam buku itu_

_._

_._

**Penulis Kematian**

**oOo**

**Oneshot Story  
**

"Hinata! Jangan lama-lama! Nanti pertandingan basketnya keburu selesai!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak sebal kepada seseorang yang namanya di sebut tadi. Hinata, gadis mungil bermata perak, berwajah empuk, lemah, bodoh, cocok sebagai sasaran penggencetan dan perbudakkan.

"M-maaf, Ino-senpai!"

Yamanaka Ino. Kakak kelas, gadis pirang beranting, berkuasa, leader dari anak berandal di sekolah, dan yang terpenting, Kaya.

"HINATAAA!" matanya membelalak penuh amarah. Gadis yang sedari tadi di suruhnya untuk membelikan sepuluh kotak bento belum kunjung datang. Hingga pertandingan basket favoritnya kini berakhir, dengan kegagalan dari seorang Sasuke, bintang basket pujaannya.

Ino meledak.

Ia menjambak rambut panjang gadis biru itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah perpustakaan sekolah yang kini telah kosong karena jam-jam sekolah telah usai. Seperti biasa yang di lakukan oleh sang Yamanaka, ia siap mem-_Bully_ Hinata. Namun, ada sedikit alur cerita yang akan meleset dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin membuatnya sedikit lebih berarti.

Ino ingin memperlakukan Hinata seperti boneka kesayangannya, yang berakhir di dalam tempat pembuangan tinja.

"Kau tahu ini air apa! KAU TAHU?" seember penuh air toilet telah berada di genggaman tangan Ino sekarang. Ia membuat Hinata menenggak air tersebut sementara kedua tangan gadis lavender itu tertahan oleh pengikut-pengikut Ino yang setia.

"Berikan buku itu!" perintah Ino yang segera di turuti oleh pengikutnya. Mereka mengambilkan beberapa tumpuk buku dan menyobek-nyobekkan isinya. Lalu dengan sesegera, menyumbat mulut sang gadis yang tidak berdaya itu hingga penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia ingin berteriak karena jambakan para Ino cs yang begitu menyakitkan. namun sayang, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Hanya peluh-peluh hangat air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipi dan saliva-salivanya yang keluar dengan paksa.

Merasa masih belum puas, Ino mengambilkan sekantung besar sampah kantin yang beberapa isinya merupakan sampah organik yang basah dan bau. Gadis pirang itu menumpahkannya di atas kepala Hinata hingga menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulit gadis lemah tersebut.

"Mampus!" Ino mencibirnya dalam kepuasan, "Lain kali jangan pernah kau membantah perintahku," dengan gelak tawa ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di perpustakaan yang gelap dan besar.

Tubuh Hinata terasa berat. Susah payah ia berdiri, menatap dirinya di depan cermin perpustakaan yang menampakkan sesosok mahluk aneh berpakaian lembab dengan sampah dan kotoran yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

Hinata menangis.

Ia hanya menangis, dan entah kenapa ada sebuah buku yang tersenggol oleh kaki kirinya. Gadis itu menoleh dalam isakkan, memperhatikan buku bersampul biru kehitaman dengan beberapa warna yang menyerupai bercak kemerahan.

Dan, sebuah hasrat yang tidak di ketahui muncul di dalam batinnya untuk mengambil buku aneh itu. Entah, tanpa sebab hal itu timbul. Hingga kini, buku usang tersebut berada di tangannya.

Hinata membukanya perlahan, masih dalam isakkan. Namun ternyata, Buku tersebut hanyalah berlembar-lembar kertas tua kosong. Dan tidak ada satupun tinta yang menetes di atasnya.

Tidak ada apapun,

Namun suasana di perpustakaan terasa berat dan menekan. Seperti aura yang menusuk muncul di balik permukaan bumi.

"Halo," seseorang hadir tanpa diketahui asalnya. Berpakaian seperti cosplay jubah. Rambutnya oranye dengan pierching di hidungnya. Dan yang pasti, dia bukan murid di sekolahan Hinata.

"Kau.. Siapa?" orang yang di tanya tersenyum simpul memandangi Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Dan.. sepertinya kau baru melalui saat-saat yang menyulitkan," Hinata tertunduk lemas mendengar pernyataan pria di depannya itu,

"Bukan urusanmu–"

"Sebut saja aku Pain,"

"Pain? Luka?" tanya Hinata yang mencoba untuk menerjemahkan nama 'Pain ke dalam bahasanya.

"Ya. Dan buku itu," Pain menunjuk ke arah buku yang di pegangi oleh Hinata, "Buku itu boleh kau simpan. Jika kau sedang merasa dendam terhadap seseorang,"

"D-dendam?" Pain mengangguk,

"Ya. Kau habis di gencet oleh seseorang kan? Memangnya kau tidak sebal? Kau ingin mencelakai gadis pirang itu? membunuhnya? melenyapkannya? atau menyiksanya? Semuanya tergantung padamu. Tulis sebuah cerita singkat tentang permintaanmu. Kau bisa membunuhnya sesuai dengan kronologi tragedi yang kau inginkan,"

"T-tragedi yang di-di inginkan?" Pain semakin tersenyum dalam kehampaan. Senyum yang tidak terlihat bahagia, melainkan seperti seringai dari rasa dendam.

"Kau ingin gadis itu mati dalam kebakaran? Kau boleh menuliskan sebuah cerita dimana akhirnya gadis tersebut terbakar dalam api. Ini hanya masalah tulis-menulis saja. Semakin bagus ceritamu, aku jadi semakin semangat mengabulkannya," bola mata Hinata terasa hampa dan kosong. Jiwa sepinya sebagian meraung ingin meminta dendam.

"Kau mau menulis, Hinata?" pandangan gadis itu masih terlihat kosong. Hingga sedetik kemudian, anggukan mantap tercipta di kepala Hinata,

"Ya," dalam seringai besarnya, Pain menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Dan Hinata pulang dalam kebisuan. Dunia di luarnya terasa asing. Suara tawa teman-teman di jalanan seperti teredam dalam sebuah kotak. Memori otaknya yang waras menghilang di dalam lautan kematian. Di dalam kamarnya ia terduduk di meja belajar. Mengambil sebuah pulpen, dan menuliskan sebuah cerita.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ino Yamanaka, gadis pirang beranting yang mulai kehilangan jiwa warasnya. Ia memecahkan cermin besar di ruang tamu keluarganya. Menggoreskan kepingan kaca tersebut di atas ubun-ubun kepala. Dan pergi berlari keluar rumah dengan segenggam uang dan paspor untuk berangkat ke Amerika. Ino tiba di negeri asing itu dan berlari menuju patung liberty tanpa kenal lelah. Tanpa ampun, tanpa tangis air mata. Ia hanya bisa meraung dalam jiwanya. Menangisi darah yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ino menjerit keras selama perjalanan. Seperti orang gila. Berkali-kali ia menatap sebuah kehampaan, kegelapan dan terhisap dalam sebuah dimensi yang begitu asing.

Liberty di depan mata, Ino menaikinya, memanjatnya meskipun kaki-kakinya terasa beku dan lecet karena lelah. Ino harus sampai di atasnya. Di ujung tertinggi dari patung Liberty. Hingga berdiri di atas angin sana. Harus sampai.

Gadis pirang itu sampai di atas pundak Liberty. Sedikit lagi ia berada di atas kepala sang nyonya yang melambangkan kebebasan. Namun, sesuatu terjadi.

Ino mulai menggila,

di tusuknya dengan paksa sebelah matanya kepada bentuk runcing yang berada di atas kepala Liberty. Menekan tusukan matanya hingga masuk ke dalam dan menghancurkan biji mata terindahnya. Merasakan segala perih dan nyeri yang amat sangat luar biasa. Menusuknya hingga tembus sampai kepada belakang kepala Ino yang kini juga mulai terasa sampai di belakang otaknya. Ino tidak boleh lompat terlebih dahulu. Ia harus menunggu seluruh darahnya mengalir dari lubang mata sebelah kanannya. bagaikan hujan darah yang membasahi bumi karena amarah dan dendam. Harus terkuras, harus sampai habis hingga akhirnya kaki pucatnya yang kecil terlepas dari pijakkan.

Dan membuatnya menggantung tinggi di atas langit.

Hanya sebuah lubang kecil dari tempat biji matanya yang membuat Ino masih tetap bergantungan tinggi di atas sana. Hanya bisa berharap bahwa kerangka tulang di sekeliling mata kanannya tidak retak karena gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya yang mengambang di udara. Biji mata yang hilang, Darah yang terkuras habis, otak yang tercemar dengan zat-zat besi yang menempel di permukaan, dan tulang-tulang mata yang mulai meretak, bukan berarti Ino telah mati dan habis dari hidupnya. Ino belum boleh mati. Ia harus terus Hidup selama tubuhnya masih bergantung tinggi di atas Liberty.

Kecuali,

Kerasnya besi patung yang merobek kulit dan tulang matanya dapat membuat bagian mata sebelah kanan sampai ubun-ubun Ino terbelah dua, lalu terjatuh hingga tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya bata lantai di bawah sana.

Saat itu, Ino boleh mati.

Saat itu, Ino boleh mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan menutup mata.

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berhenti menulis. Dan ketika itu, Pain datang menemui sang Lavender dan meminta kembali buku berbercak merah miliknya.

"Terimakasih Hinata.. ceritamu sangat indah," gadis biru itu menatap Pain dalam bisu,

"Setelah seratus tahun lamanya, kau menjadi orang pertama yang memanggilku kembali ke muka bumi ini Hinata. Aku senang, aku bisa kembali memenuhi janji orang-orang lagi,"

"Pain… apakah cerita ini akan menjadi nayata?"

"Tentu saja," Pain mengangguk senang, "Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu,"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang meminta sebuah cerita tentang kembalinya Ino dari kematiannya?" Pain menggeleng pasti,

"Kau bisa meminta balas dendam dan kematian padaku. Tapi kau tidak bisa meminta permohonan ampun dan kehidupan dariku. Karena, itu bukan tugasku. Jadi… sebelum menyesal, seharusnya kau berpikir jernih terlebih dahulu apakah kau yakin ingin mencelakai orang yang kau maksud itu atau tidak,"

"Aku tidak menyesal… sama sekali," Pain tersenyum dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata," hingga akhirnya pria berambut oranye itu menghilang dari gelapnya malam. Membawa sebuah buku tua yang sempat di tinggalkannya di Perpustakaan sekolah Konoha.

Pria itu, mencari pelanggan baru yang siap menuliskan sebuah cerita 'manis' untuknya. Raja Kematian telah kembali di bumi ini.

Dan saat itu, Hinata pingsan.. tak sadarkan diri.

Ia terbangun pada pagi hari, ketika sebuah berita menampakkan sesosok mayat busuk yang terkapar di atas tanah AS, dengan bagian kepala yang terbelah dari lubang mata sebelah kanannya hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Menanggapi berita itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Meskipun sebagian kecil, hanya sebagian kecil jiwanya yang berkata 'Kasian'

.

.

_Kalau kau melihat sebuah buku bersampul biru kehitaman dengan bercak darah, _

_Dan kau di datangi oleh sesosok pria yang memakai jubah,_

_Itu artinya kau sedang beruntung._

_Karena, pada saat itu juga segala keinginan ada di tanganmu._

_Bakat menulismu, dapat di tuangkan dalam buku tua itu_

.

.

**Tamat**

**A/N : **Sepertinya cerita disini kurang memuaskan ya… kapan-kapan akan saya buat lebih bagus lagi dari yang ini… *emang bisa?* Sepertinya, karena saya sendiri belum puas nulis, mungkin bakalan ada cerita baru yang ngelanjutin tentang Pain yang dapat 'penulis' baru. Dan saat itu akan saya tulis lebih detail lagi :)

With Smile,

Fuun-chan

**Just Like Usual,**

**Thank You For Reading This Fic**

**Wanna RnR?**


End file.
